Like Father, unlike Son
by ThatOneHoodedDude
Summary: Piccolo convinces Goku to help Gohan during Cell's attempts to make him unleash his true power. Only problem is, will Goku and Gohan be enough to take out Cell once and for all? (Rated T for depictions of blood)


This would normally be the worst sight for a father to witness. Watching their own son get tortured by a green, mechanically made, organic creature hell bent on taking over the world.

Goku's initial plan of Gohan's rage breaking didn't seem to be coming to fruition. In fact it seemed quite the opposite. Gohan making it very clear that he didn't think there was a point in fighting. It seemed pointless to him, to solve things using violence.

Gohan, after all, wasn't the fighter that Goku was.

Cell was having the time of his life however, torturing the poor kid. Gohan's screams were music to his ears. Cell bear-hugged him harder and harder, hoping to snap the demi-Saiyan like a twig.

The other fighters simply watched, knowing that if they tried to help him, they would meet the same fate.

Piccolo currently had a rage building up inside of him. Was it parental instincts? Something like that was completely foreign to him. How could Goku just stand here and watch his son get tortured? He couldn't watch anymore. He had to do something, even if Goku refused to let him.

"Goku, I don't care what you say. I'm going in and helping Gohan!" Piccolo said, his rage evident.

"Don't do it, Piccolo! Cell isn't someone you can fight! Just wait a little longer! Wait just a little longer! Just wait until Gohan gets angry. When he gets angry, he'll probably shoot up in strength," Goku explained. Every one of the other fighters turned to look at Goku. Was he really doing this?

"The only way we can win… is to hope that happens," Goku said, sounding less confident than before. Was he realizing the weakness of his plan?

Vegeta gaped again. "Does he really think the kid has that much power?" he thought to himself. Goku was for sure crazy, right?

Cell looked down at Gohan's agonized expression.

"Aren't you getting angry yet?! Doesn't this make you want to get pissed off?!" Cell taunted. Goku had been hinting at his full power the entire time. It was surely enticing to him. All Cell wanted to was to see it right now; he was growing immensely impatient.

"Goku, you're making a mistake! Even if Gohan is as strong as you say he is, he's not the fighter you are! Think about it! Does Gohan even know about your plan? Did you even tell him about it before the tournament?!"

Goku simply stood there, stunned. Had he really made this grave of a miscalculation? Moreover, had he been so wrong about his son the entire time?

"Do you want to know what Gohan is thinking right now? 'Why isn't my father coming to save me from pain and death?' 'Father values a manly fight over my life. He's in more agony than he has ever known in his entire life!'" Piccolo had really let his emotions about his former rival go at that one.

Every word that came out of Piccolo's mouth seemed to both shock and crush Goku at the same time with the realization that Gohan was not like him.

For a few seconds Goku stood there, stunned and unmoving like a statue, until the rage of his own faults and mistakes came to him.

"Krillin! Toss me the bag of Senzu Beans!" Goku shouted, sounding more commanding than ever before.

Krillin looked confused and then smiled confidently, grabbing the bag and throwing it swiftly towards him.

"Go get him, Goku!" Krillin waving his fist in the air a bit.

Goku gulped down the first Senzu Bean he took out, as fast as he could. His muscles flexed and bulged out quickly before returning back to their normal size. His wounds were almost instantly healed, and just like that, he was good as new.

Cell was too busy almost crushing Gohan to sense the sudden power boost Goku had gotten.

Goku, enraged, used Instant Transmission to bring himself right to Cell. He barely had time to react before Goku quickly kneed him in the face as hard as he could, causing Cell to get knocked off his feet. He almost dropped to the ground before immediately stabilizing himself and getting back upright. Cell then noticed the blood that was beginning to form under his nose and mouth and wiped it up with his hand.

Goku went over to Gohan, crouching down and grabbing his shoulder. Cell watched as Goku tried to get Gohan back up on his feet.

"D-dad?" Gohan asked, clearly in horrible pain.

"Gohan, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **I got this idea after rewatching the scene of Piccolo, laying into Goku about how Gohan isn't the fighter that he is. Hope you guys enjoy!** **Yes, there will be more, so much more!**


End file.
